Papa Don't Preach
Papa Don't Preach '''is a song by American recording artist Madonna. It is the second single and the first song in the track list of her third album, True Blue. Basic Info *B-Side: Pretender *Released: June 11, 1986 *Format: 7", 12", CD Single, CD Video *Recording Session: 1986 *Genre: Dance-pop *Length: 4:29 *Label: Sire, Warner Bros. Records *Writers: Brian Elliot, Madonna (minor) *Producers: Madonna, Stephen Bray Writing and Inspiration Madonna brought back Brian Elliot and Stephen Bray to start on working for True Blue during 1985. They started doing this song, the first track of the album. Brillian Elliot first described the song as a "love song, maybe framed a little bit differently." He said that the song was based on teen gossip he heard outside his studio with a large front window that doubles as a mirror where schoolgirls from the North Hollywood High School in Los Angeles regularly stopped to fix their hair and chat. Madonna only wrote some minor lyrical changes to the song, making the song the only song in the album that she did not have a strong hand in writing. During 2009, Rolling Stone did an interview with Madonna asking why the theme of the song was meaningful to her. She replied: : "song just fir right in my own personal zeitgeist of standing up to male authorities, whether it's the pope or the Catholic Chruch or my father and his conservative, patriarchal ways. ... For 'Papa Don't Preach' there were so many opinions - that's why I thought it was so great. Is she for 'schma-smortion', as they say in Knocked Up? Is she against abortion etc." Critical Response The song was lauded by critics. ''Rolling Stone''' - While reviewing the album, the writer, Davitt Sigerson said that if there is a problem with the album "it's the lack of outstanding songs ... only the magnificent 'Papa Don't Preach' has the high-profile hook to match 'Like A Virgin', 'Dress You Up' and 'Material Girl'." ''Allmusic'' - While reviewing the album in an interview, Allmusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine said that "she is using the music to hook in critics just as she's baiting a mass audience with such masterstrokes as 'Papa Don't Preach.'" ''The Village Voice'' - The writer, Robert Christgau, felt that "she Madonna doesn't speak for the ordinary teenaged stuff anymore ... antiabortion content of 'Papa Don't Preach' isn't unequivocal, and wouldn't make the song bad by definition if it were, the ambiguity is a cop-out rather than an open door, which is bad." ''Slant Magazine''' - Sal Cinquemani, the writer, said that "with songs like 'Papa Don't Preach', Madonna made the transition from pop tart to consummate artist, joining the rank of the 80s icons like Michael Jackson and Prince. Live on Tours The song has been performed in 3 tours. It will soon be performed for the 4th time on tour during ''The MDNA Tour. #The Who's That Girl Tour #The Blond Ambition Tour #The Re-Invention Tour #The MDNA Tour Lyrics Papa I know you're going to be upset 'Cause I was always your little girl But you should know by now I'm not a baby You always taught me right from wrong I need your help, daddy please be strong I may be young at heart But I know what I'm saying The one you warned me all about The one you said I could do without We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm... He says that he's going to marry me We can raise a little family Maybe we'll be all right It's a sacrifice But my friends keep telling me to give it up Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up What I need right now is some good advice, please Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm... Daddy, daddy if you could only see Just how good he's been treating me You'd give us your blessing right now 'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm... Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh Don't you stop loving me daddy I know, I'm keeping my baby Category:Songs Category:Browse